Atomic Gaz
by MikariStar
Summary: Atomic Betty and Invader Zim crossover. The sidekicks of two completely different space villains meet causing their respective bosses to meet as well.


The sidekicks of two completely different space villains meet, causing their respective bosses to meet as well.

Atomic Gaz

"You're evilness," Minimus' voice was heard, breaking the silence previously only broken by the occasional slow beeps of the computer. The radar appeared to be empty, save for a bunch of things Maximus was not looking for. "Your evilness," Atomic Betty's ship had apparently disappeared around this area. The sensors on Maximus' ship indicated that it made a light speed jump. He had been paying extra attention to Betty's moves lately. The ship always came in that particular direction. Maybe he was close to finding her secret home planet. "Your evilness," of course Maximus couldn't focus with Minimus constantly interrupting. "Your evil-ouch!"

Maximus watched with a glare as Minimus' head spun around rapidly. "Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate. I have an important mystery to figure out."

"But it's already past lunch time and I'm hungry." Minimus' head spun around to reveal a face on the opposite side of his head. While the first looked as if it was a little afraid most of the time, that new face looked angry. "If you starve me to death you won't find anyone else who puts up with you as your sidekick!"

For that remark, the double faced sidekick received a kick on the side, no pun intended. "I already know it's past lunch time, you idiot and I already had lunch." Maximus was expecting Betty's ship to return to that spot, but that had not happened yet and he was getting impatient.

"Can't you land on that planet over there so I can have a nice relaxing lunch break? Eating on the ship makes me feel kind of space sick," Minimus returned to his normal face, which spun rapidly showing his angry face to finish the sentence, "you inconsiderate," he paused spinning his head around again, back to his normal face, "genius super villain." he finished in a last hope of not getting kicked again. Miraculously Minimus didn't get kicked, not so surprising, he got punched instead and then he got kicked.

Minimus rolled on the floor by the force of Maximus' kick, until he came to the teleporting beam platform of the ship. "You can go eat your lunch, but not a word of complaint after you get back." Maximus threw Minimus' lunch box at him, landing a hit right on the head that made it spin some more. "You have ten minutes." Before Minimus could complain about his short lunch hour, which wasn't even an hour, Maximus activated the beam, sending the sidekick down to the near by planet. It was planet Earth.

Minimus landed in what appeared to be a normal neighborhood, except for the green puppy running around in circles screaming, apparently frightened by Minimus' sudden appearance out of thin air. "It's okay little doggy, don't be scared."

The green puppy stopped running and looked at Minimus. "I want a taco!"

Minimus blinked in surprised. He switched faces and back again several times, keeping the normal one. "How did you know I was having tacos for lunch? I guess dogs really do have a good sense of smell, too bad his evilness hates them. You're a strange dog. You're green, which is pretty normal, but you have four legs, no antennae and only two eyes."

"I want a taco!" The green puppy repeated.

"Alright I'll give you a taco," Minimus sat down on the sidewalk and opened his lunch box. He shared his tacos with the strange puppy, then the puppy revealed a secret. Minimus watched as he removed a hood to reveal it was actually a robot in a strange dog suit.

"That was yummy! You know what else is yummy? Cupcakes! I took some stuff out of my head to make room for the cupcake!" A compartment opened up on the robot's head and a cupcake popped out. "Want some, friend?"

"You'll share your cupcakes with me?" Minimus asked a bit surprised.

The robot nodded his head, making odd noises as if there was something loose inside it. "Yup!"

"Aw, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" By the time they where done hastily eating, the ten minutes Minimus got for lunch were almost over.

"I'm Gir what's your name?" The robot asked.

"Minimus," the literally two faced alien replied.

"Let's go watch TV!" Without waiting for an answer, Gir dragged Minimus inside.

When Gir opened the door, a pair of poorly built robots came out and automatically said, "welcome home son!"

Meanwhile, outside the house, a beam coming from a ship on the atmosphere collided with the empty sidewalk where Minimus once was. "Where did he go?" Maximus wondered when the beam came up empty. For all Maximus knew, that planet may not be as peaceful and pre-contact as he thought. Maybe it was all an act to lure unsuspecting victims into their trap. Maybe if he hurried, Minimus could still be alive. In the middle of an energetic panic attack, probably because he drank too much coffee, Maximus grabbed a large bazooka and beamed him self down to that planet.

Upon his arrival on the unknown planet, which was actually Earth, Maximus saw a green alien being chased by a human. The alien, possibly an irken, with a badly done disguise consisting of contact lenses and a wig, entered a house in a hurry. The irken shut the door before the two robots could finish saying, "welcome home son!"

The human, who had a really big head, stopped and looked at Maximus. "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" He paused as his alien detection device, which looked like it was built out of a calculator, started to beep rapidly. It was picking up another signal that was not Zim. His archenemy might have reached the safety and refuge of his base, but there was another alien right in front of him. "You're not human!"

"You're not smart, not at all. Obviously I'm a lynx," Maximus spoke with a certain air of feline pride.

"Another alien," the human boy cheered. "I'll just have to capture you instead and take you to Mysterious Mysteries so they'll finally take me seriously!" The boy pulled out a strange looking device from his coat, like an oddly shaped box with wires sticking out, and pointed it at Maximus.

Ignoring the device, which Maximus believed was too low tech and unworthy to present a threat, the lynx poked the boy's forehead. "Is that actually your real head? It's so big. I haven't seen all that many humans, but yours has to be the biggest head I've ever seen."

"You're not taking me seriously! Don't you know who I am? I'm Dib and I'll become the best paranormal investigator ever!" But the boy was being ignored as Maximus had decided that he was no longer curious about the human's big head and instead went inside the house the irken had gone into.

"Welcome home son!" The two robots at the door greeted him as they always did whenever someone opened the door.

"There's an intruder?" The Zim dashed to the door. Then he saw the being in his living room was not Dib, but the lynx he saw on the sidewalk before.

Maximus was glaring at Minimus, who was sitting on the couch watching TV with Gir. "I'm here to get my sidekick." Maximus placed his oversized bazooka resting against a wall and walked over to Minimus then hit him on the head.

"That creature is your sidekick?" Zim half said and half asked, while poking at Minimus with the end of his spider legs, which came from the 'pak' on his back.

"He's my new friend!" Gir cheered.

"Quiet Gir!" Zim yelled.

Gir's eyes changed from their normal blue to a glowing bright red color. He saluted in a tone of voice much less high pitched than the one he normally spoke in. "Yes sir!"

"Does he have a split personality?" Curiosity was in Maximus' nature.

"Sometimes he does. Judging by the two faces your sidekick creature has, I would say he has a split personality also. It seems we have something in common. But what are you doing here on this planet?" Zim asked.

"Besides looking for my sidekick," Maximus paused and hit Minimus again making his head spin around and around yet again. Gir giggled watching the spinning head.

"That looks like fun! Let me try!" The cute little robot requested. "Let me try, let me try, let me try!" Gir repeated over and over.

"Go ahead..." Maximus thought this would be amusing.

"I don't want to be hit," Minimus' complaint was interrupted when Gir made his head spin.

"Wee!" Gir cheered and sent Minimus' head spinning gain.

"It seems we have the same luck with minions," Zim commented.

"It would appear so," Maximus agreed. "As I was saying, other than looking for my sidekick, I'm here looking for Atomic Betty. Does she live on this planet?"

"Atomic Betty... Nope never heard of her, but surely you've heard of me, the one and only Invader Zim! I'm the Tallests' favorite," Zim proudly declared.

Maximus had heard of an irken named Zim who ruined the irken empire's conquest plan Operation Impending Doom One. Now they were trying again with Operation Impending Doom Two. However, their activities were taking place in far away galaxies out of the Galactic Guardians' jurisdiction. Maximus thought that Zim was vanished, but apparently he was given a pre-contact planet to invade and conquer; how pitiful for an invader. Maximus paused before saying anything, suddenly it all made sense. Atomic Betty must have been stopping on that planet to check on Zim and make sure the incompetent irken didn't cause any actual trouble. This was not her secret planet, it couldn't be; it was too primitive to possibly be the planet of Atomic Betty. "Sure I've heard about you," Maximus spoke with a hit of sarcasm that Zim conveniently missed. "Surely you have heard of me also. I am the great Maximus IQ, intergalactic supreme super villain!" The lynx finished his introduction with an evil laugh.

Zim joined in laughing, even if he had no idea who Maximus was. "Of course I know who you are," Zim lied for the sake of sounding as if he was well informed. "You're the one who's trying to destroy that thing..."

"The Galactic Guardians," Maximus supplied.

"Yeah! That's the thing," Zim nodded. They both laughed evilly again for no apparent reason, possibly just for the fun of it.

After a while, Maximus headed out, grabbing his bazooka on the way out, and a very dizzy Minimus followed. Maximus activated his ship's beam, not realizing that a familiar red haired girl stood near by with two others. As far as Maximus knew, Betty must have been caught between jurisdictions and unable to do anything about Zim, but she would keep an eye on his operations. It couldn't be her planet; if it was, she would have kicked the irken off it a long time ago. Beside, that space rock they dared to call a planet was far too primitive for Maximus' only worthy rival.

"Did you see that?" Dib yelled. Betty looked up for a second, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Betty, behind you!" Gaz called out.

Betty returned her attention to the videogame she was playing with Gaz. Their Game Slaves II's where connected by a cable as they played 'Attack of the Piggies VII: The Revenge' in team mode. Dib slapped his forehead. For some unknown reason, he had the feeling Gaz's new Canadian friend would understand about aliens, but apparently she clearly knew nothing about aliens. He didn't know why he thought that in the first place. Temporarily giving up, Dib headed back home.

Betty was in the United States with her parents visiting some family, that is fully human family, as in not from Beatrixo's side. She took the opportunity to play some videogames with Gaz and hang out outside of the Galactic Guardian Headquarters. "How's everything going with Invader Zim?" Betty asked.

"Everything's fine," Gaz replied as she blasted a flying vampire piggy on the videogame. Betty's character followed, blasting another piggy, this time a zombie piggy. "My brother thinks he's the one saving the planet. He has no idea I'm always following and watching from hiding to make sure he doesn't mess up. I'm the one who sets thing up to save the Earth and Dib and Zim doesn't even notice. I've been keeping a close eye on Zim and watching out for any signs of Tak's possible return, just like Admiral Degill assigned, but I have nothing out of the ordinary to report so far."

"Speaking of Dib, are you going to recommend him to the Galactic Guardian academy any time soon?" Betty asked.

Gaz took a second to think about it. "Not yet; he's not ready yet. He gets all worked up about aliens and it can be distracting. I'll let you know if he's ever ready to handle things in a civilized way, but it may take a while. Here it comes, the final battle." A gigantic monster piggy appeared on their game screens and both atomic girls attacked with everything they had. Soon enough the monster fell and the videogame was won, just as easily as their galactic missions.

The End

Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty and I do not own Invader Zim.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
